


You are more important

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, post 4x8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know what exactly convinced him. Maybe it was because she had said „ I love you“ and this was still sometimes hard for him to believe. Or that she had told him they were a team or just the fact that she looked at him with these sincere, piercing blue eyes.<br/>Lying had become a natural habit for him, but this was Felicity. He didn't want to lie to her. He wanted to trust her, with everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I think we can all agree that they could have tried to write the ending of last week's episode another way. So instead of keeping a secret, I wanted Oliver to confine in Felicity and tell her about William.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are more important

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, all mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy this. The whole Oliver lies to Felicity thing really pissed me off. So of course I had write another ending. Let me knw what you think!

“Uh, what a mess,” Felicity sighed as they entered the loft.

“Oh, we have to clean this place up,” she threw her jacket and purse on the couch, “Unless...you're ready to tell me what you said you'd tell me.”

Oliver sat down on the other couch. “Felicity, uhm,” he started, not sure what to say.

“Oliver,” she said, picking up a pillow from the floor, “we have a life together, right? We are a team.”

She hit him with the pillow and although it didn't hurt at all - he had been through five years of hell after all- he made an “ow” sound, which brought a smile to Felicity's face. 

She sat down on the armrest of the couch and told him: “If something is bothering you and I don't know about it. I can't help you fix it. I can't be a good team mate. I love you. And that makes me want to be the best team mate ever…not in the Lance Armstrong performance enhancing drugs kind of way...More like the more positive sports analogy that I'd use if I knew anything about sports.”

She paused and then asked: “What had you acting so strange once we went to Central City?”

He didn't know what exactly convinced him. Maybe it was because she'd said „ I love you“ and this was still sometimes hard for him to believe. Or that they were a team or just the fact that she looked at him with these sincere, piercing blue eyes.

Lying had become a natural habit for him, but this was Felicity. He didn't want to lie to her. He wanted to trust her, with everything.

“Felicity,” he began. “You are right,” these words were becoming easier every time he said them.

“When we were in Central City I...I discovered something about...about my past which has a huge impact on my life now. I don't know how much of an impact actually. But the reason why I didn't tell you right away was that I had to promise someone that I wouldn't tell anyone. But you are more important to me than that promise. I don't want any secrets in our relationship.”

Felicity nodded and placed her hand on his biceps to reassure him that he was doing the right thing.

“I...I have a son,” he finally admitted. 

Felicity didn't gasp in surprise or look at him judgmentally. She just seemed to contemplate what he had just said.

After a seemingly endless silence, she asked: “How old is he?”

Oliver exhaled in relief. Felicity wasn't mad at him. At least for now.

“Eight,” he told her. Felicity quickly did the maths: “So he was born while you were on Lian Yu?”

“Yes. I was in a relationship with Laurel, but I was a terrible boyfriend then, and I...” He didn't know how to continue.

So Felicity did: “You cheated on her? I mean with someone else than Sara?”

She sounded a little sad but she didn't contempt his actions.

“Yes, I did. It was a one-night stand. It would have meant nothing, well, if she hadn't gotten pregnant. Samantha, that's her name, told me about the positive pregnancy test and I panicked. So I went to talk to my mom about it. But it turned out that was a huge mistake. My mom offered Samantha a million dollars to tell me that she miscarried and moved away to Central City. But then I went to Jitters with Barry and he was there, with his mother. At first she said it wasn't my son but I had Barry run a test on his hair sample. So I confronted Samantha and she told me what my mom did. She didn't want the money but she didn't want her child anywhere near my mom. I...I think I can understand why…”

Felicity's hand wandered to his cheek and she stroked it carefully.

“I still don't want to believe that my mother did this...she made Samantha lie to me, kept a secret….I feel like I have to question everything she ever said to me.”

“You know, I didn't know your mother very well or interacted a lot with her. In fact, the only time I really talked to her alone, she said to me that I would loose you, if I were to tell the truth about Malcolm being Thea's father.” Felicity winced at that memory.

“I'm so sorry, she said that,” Oliver told her.

“It's not your fault, Oliver. And telling you the truth didn't make me loose you. So I'm glad you told me the truth about your son. But I'm getting off topic. What I wanted you to know is that: Whatever your mother said or did, there's no doubt that she loved you.”

“But love doesn't justify everything,” Oliver insisted.

“You're right. It doesn't. But love makes you do irrational things. Oliver, there aren't many things I wouldn't do for you.”

Oliver looked at her like she was the only real thing in his universe.

“Felicity,” he said in a soft voice, “I love you. I'm glad too that I told you the truth. It's a relief to share this with you.”

“That's what team mates are for, remember? Although you didn't tell me...what's your son's name?”

“William,” Oliver said and it sounded good to say it. His son.

“That's a nice name,” Felicity said, “and he doesn't know that you're his father, right?”

“No, Samantha made that the other condition apart from not telling anyone. He thinks I'm just an old friend of his mom.”

“And now? What do you do?”

“I try to visit him as often as I can in Central City. Just to come by and say hello or play with him and his action figures. I loves the Flash!” Felicity grinned at that. 

“But, Felicity,” he said seriously, “this means that you can't talk to anyone else about him. Not to John, Thea and especially not Laurel. But it's not only because of Samantha's condition, it's because if anyone knows...”

“It could hurt your mayoral campaign?” Felicity suggested.

“Yeah, that too. But I meant anyone I care about it constantly in danger, just because of their connection to me. You said, you wouldn't be doing this if you couldn't handle being threatened by a super villain every now and then. And I'm done pushing people I care about away from me to protect them. But William is just a boy. He didn't choose any of this. I need him to be safe.”

Felicity starred at Oliver in amazement. 

“What?” he asked, when she kept starring. 

“Oh, uhm, I'm just...it's amazing!”

“What is amazing?” Oliver asked confused.

“Not that William might be in danger when someone finds out about him. Of course not that! But I just thought about how you would have reacted only a year ago. Look at yourself now! You made so many smart decisions.”

“Smart decisions?”

“Yeah, it was a smart decision to confine in me and of course I won't talk to anyone but you about your son. And wanting to be part of his life is another smart decision.”

“I'll try my best,” he promised her.

“And it will be enough. Because as someone who knows what it feels like to miss a father, I can assure you that William is very lucky to have you.”

“Thank you. This means a lot to me.”

He leaned in to kiss her. Her arms wandered around his neck. His hands rested against her hips and he pulled her gently on his lap, leaving no space between them.   
They stayed like that for a long time, just cuddling and being content to have one another close.


End file.
